Blackmailing and broken love
by Realme18
Summary: Ally is in trouble when Dallas threatens her. Relationships are tested more then anything. Austin gets to the breaking point. Who will survive the freak twister who will be gone forever. What will happen to love will it go with the twister or will fate bring it back. Find out


Ally's POV

It's Christmas Eve. Just two days ago me and Dallas broke up. At first he seemed nice but after a few weeks he was telling me what to do, bossing me around and then it got bad he tried to force me to do drugs. Anyway it's christmas eve and I'm closing up sonic boom when Austin walks in.

" Hey ally, glad your still here." Austin says in relief.

" Hi what brings you here so late?" I ask

" Well I wanted to give you your gift a little earily." Austin says as he walks up to me at tithe front desk.

" Okey let me go get yours, it's up in the practice room." I says with excitement.

I walk up to the practice room to grab his gift. I got him a silver guitar. His other one was old and hard to tune. I bought this one online. Therr are only 8 in the world. And the only one in Miam. Lets just hope it doesn't fret stolen. I get the guitar and hold it behind my back but a bit of the neck is sticking out over my head. I hand the guitar to Austin, once i get back down stairs.

" Merry christmas Austin." I say warmly

" Oh my god! Ally this is amazing thank you so much." He shouts.

" Your welcome, oh and look what I wrote in the corner." I say Showing him where to look.

" Theres no way I can make it with out you." He reads with a smile on his face.

We smile at each other for a while. Then we rock out to Austin playing songs on the new guitar. Then in about ten minutes we stop and he tells me to open my gift now. We walk over to the front desk and he hands me a small bag. I take out the pink paper to see our favorite musical _the sound of music _and a largeish jewelry box. I open the box to see a beautiful eighth note necklace and a music charm bracelet.

" Oh there beautiful thank you Austin!" As I take out the necklace and bracelet.

" I saw it in the mall and it reminded me of you." he said sweetly

" Well since we're here do you want to watch the movie?" I say neverously.

" There's nothing I'd rather do." He said escorting me up stairs. I put in the DVD and sit on the floor next to Austin. About an hour passes and its the end of the movie and I am leaning on Austin's shoulder and have been for a while. Then I smile up at Austin and he smiles back and then we kiss. When we come apart we both smilie at each other again. When we hear,

" Ally, ally are you hear!" My dad scearms angerly.

I walk down with austin behind me.

" Yeah I'm here, what's wrong!" I ask as I run down the stairs and over to him.

" Ally, you said you would be home by 10:00 it's 11:30! what do you have to say about this!" He shouts again.

" Oh my god, dad I am so sorry. Time just got away from me." I say in hast.

Austin turns to leave So he won't get caught in the figh.

" Bye ally, bye mr. Dawson I should get home too." he waves and walks out.

**The Next Day**

Austins POV

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I felt different. And I knew why, earlier that night I had fallen in love with ally. But what if she didn't feel the spark. What if she doesn't feel the same. I can't keep this a secret. I'll call dez!

Austin/**Dez**

****"Dez I need to tell you something!"

**"Oh no did your turtle die!Nnnnnooooo!"**

"Dez I don't have a turtle"

**"oh then what do you need to tell me?"**

****"it's about ally, we where watching a movie in the practice room and something happened something changed"

**"get to the point already!"**

"ok, we kissed"

**"oh my gosh! Are you two a thing now!"**

"no not yet but I hope so. When we kissed it felt like the world just. Dissapered. There we were the only things there."

**"dude you have to tell her" **

"I will but not until I knows she likes me too, I have to go meet me at minis later"

Hang up...

I take a walk through the mall to help get my mind off things. Then I run into Dallas. That jerk. I know all about what he did and I hate him for it. He is the biggest bitch that ever walked the planet for what he Dodd to ally. He is probably Evan taking drugs right know. And if I ever see him try to get ally to do drugs again I will kill him.

" Hey Sally wheres nana?" He says to me as he walks over to me. He is defenently high.

" dallas go home you too high to be hear go away before I kick your ass out of Miami!"

when I leave Dallas alone I head for sonic boom to make sure ally's okey. When I got there the store was crowded as usual but ally wasn't there only her dad was working the store so I go up to the practice room to see ally laying on the coach crying.

"Ally what's wrong!"

"Austin, thank god your here!"

She hugs me tight and I hug her too.

"I need your help. I'm Being blackmailed. Dallas said if I don't rob the drug store in fore week then he is going to kidnap me. Austin you have to help me!" She cries hard. I don't let her go. I will do anything to protect her.

**duh duh duh. what will happen next. What will ally do. Review tell me what you think. I will try to update tomorrow. Anything you think should happen review it and see if I put it in the story. Remember review review review. **


End file.
